role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsutabara
Tsutabara (ツタバラー, Tsutabara) is a toxin-generating plant monster and leader of the Tsutabarans. He is a major enemy of Sailor Fighter and the titular main villain of The Revenge of Tsutabara Arc. He is a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Tsutabara in his normal base form is seemingly polite and well-mannered plant monster who shows respect to his henchmen and has a very high opinion of his Tsutabaran brethren. While he does care for his species, he ultimately views his soldiers, his kaijin henchmen and his kaiju to be all expendable and looks out for only himself. Egotistic, manipulative, devious and arrogant, Tsutabara is a deadly plant monster. In his Hyper form, Hyper Tsutabara is completely ax-crazy and barbaric, stopping at nothing to ensure him and his kind's own victory and is brutal to the core. History Debut: The Revenge of Tsutabara Pt. 1 Tsutabara was initially only mentioned by name a few times by the kaijin Tsuresarila, Gomira and Hittakura but soon properly appeared in his self-titled RP. Tsutabara first appeared when he was in his lair, greeting Gomira and Tsuresarila, the last two kaijin he needed to speak with. Gold Kamitachi, Alien Kamakama, Hittakura, Gomira and Tsuresarila all kneeled in Tsutabara's presence. Tsutabara then explained to his kaijin henchmen on his plan. Tsutabara started off speaking about that his old nemesis, Sailor Fighter had returned. He had explained to them that he initially sent in his first two kaiju Akajii and Aojii to attack some random city, but they were both killed by Sailor Fighter and Kamen Rider Amazon Omega . That was all just a test though. Tsutabara then told the five kaijin that the first part of his plan was to attack th city of Sapporo. Tsutabara then commanded Gold Kamitachi, Alien Kamakama, Hittakura, Gomira and Tsuresarila to start their assault right away, as he had also granted them two kajiu to come along with them in their attack. Tsutabara explained to the kaijin that he wanted them to wreak havoc on the city for a while to give Tsutabara himself enough time to unleash his species to prepare for the attack. Tsutabara then said to them that he and his kind would be with them shortly after. The kaijin agreed to this and took off. Tsutabara then summoned Yamalgon and Umigaron to go with them and went onto work further on his master plan. The Revenge of Tsutabara Pt. 2 After the defeat of the five kaijin; Umigaron and Yamalgon arrived to combat the heroes. Tsutabara took notice of this and decided to send in his fifth and final monster; Muchi to add further mayhem. As Muchi was deployed to attack, Tsutabara then got his army of Tsutabarans together and made a speech before beginning his attack. After Umigaron, Yamaglon and Muchi were all destroyed by Kamen Rider Agito, Sailor Fighter and Earth Warrior Zeros, it did not take long for Tsutabara and the Tsutabarans to show up. The five kaijin (Gomira, Tsuresarila, Hittakura, Gold Kamitachi and Alien Kamakama) walked up to Tsutabara and asked what about them. Tsutabara then declared that he no longer any use for them and decided to dispose of them, due to their failure. Tsutabara then shot out his constricting vines at the five kaijin and threw them in the air, sending them flying away. Tsutabara then ordered his Tsutabarans to attack the three heroes; Kamen Rider Agito, Sailor Fighter and Earth Warrior Zeros. Tsutabara then leaped ontop of a tall building and began emitting his toxin gas around the area. Tsutabara sat for a while longer, commanding his Tsutabarans to keep on fighting, until Sailor Fighter then came in and grew to kaiu size. Sailor Fighter then walked up and challenged Tsutabara. Tsutabara lashed his vines at Sailor Fighter in attempts to get her away, but Sailor Fighter opened fire at him with her Arm Cannon, eventually destroying the building he was sitting on. Tsutabara then leaped on top of another building, but Sailor Fighter also made short work of that one. Tsutabara then leaped on top of another building and then wrapped one of his vines on Sailor Fighter's neck, beginning to choke her. Tsutabara then began to drain Sailor Fighter of her energy. As her energy was being depleted, Sailor Fighter then fired her Arm Cannon directly at Tsutabara's face, shooting him down off his building and letting go of Sailor Fighter's neck. Tsutabara then fell over and several buildings collapsed over on him. It seemed then that all of the Tsutabarans were destroyed or defeated, but Tsutabara wasn't going to give up. Tsutabara then burst out of the rubble he was in and began to drain the energy of his fallen Tstuabaran soldiers, assimilating all of their power into himself. A flash of light then appeared at Tsutabara's location and then Tsustabara grew larger and stronger, his face also turning more akin to that of a jack-o-lantern now and growing arms and legs, as well as having a machete-arm and emitting high levels of toxin gas. Tsutabara was now Hyper Tsutabara. Hyper Tsutabara then charged at the three heroes. The Revenge of Tsutabara Pt. 3 Hyper Tsutabara then leapt at the heroes, Sailor Fighter ran at him to prevent him from hitting the other two. Hyper Tsutabara then swing his machete arm at Sailor Fighter, slashing her. Kamen Rider Agito then leaped up and slashed at Hyper Tsutabara. Hyper Tsutabara then summoned his vines to attack Earth Warrior Zeros, Sailor Fighter and Kamen Rider Agito. Hyper Tsutabara swung his machete once more at Sailor Fighter, but this time she caught it and kicked him in the chest. Hyper Tsutabara was hit and then emitted toxin gas from his back. Then engines could be heard coming by; Kamen Rider Gills has joined in on the fight against Hyper Tsutabara. The two Riders and Zeros then began to kick, punch and slash at Hyper Tsutabara, causing Hyper Tsutabara to grow more angry. Sailor Fighter then got back up and opened fire at Hyper Tsutabara some more. Hyper Tsutabara then blasted out his corrosive acid beam at all four of the heroes, though they managed to get out off it's way. Hyper Tsutabara then let out a loud roar and summoned his vines around him, to shield himself. Hyper Tsutabara then began to violently swing his vines around at the four heroes. However, Kamen Rider Gills and Kamen Rider Agito sliced their way from the vines, Zeros punched and kicked away at the vines and Sailor Fighter shot at the vines. Hyper Tsutabara then swung his machete arm at Kamen Rider Gills and Kamen Rider Agito, but Kamen Rider Agito caught the machete arm, allowing Kamen Rider Gills to get in a couple swings. Sailor Fighter then fired her laser beam at Hyper Tsutabara, but Hyper Tsutabara shot back with his corrosive acid beam, sending her back against a few buildings. However, Hyper Tsutabara's reign of terror came to an end when Kamen Rider Agito used his Shining Rider Kick at Hyper Tsutabara at full force, followed by Kamen Rider Gills using his Exceed Heel Claws, Zeros using Iron Plasma Kick and Sailor Fighter firing her Arm Cannon at Hyper Tsutabara's head. Hyper Tsutabara was finished. As Hyper Tsutabara let out his final words, Hyper Tsutabara then fell over and exploded in a massive explosion, followed by some toxins flying in the air, before they finally disappeared. Tsutabara was finally destroyed once and for all. Straight Outta the Monster Graveyard WIP I Feel A Deadly Breeze WIP Abilities & Forms Base Form= * Genius Intellect: Tsutabara is very intelligent in all forms. * Enhanced Durability: While not that strong in base form, Tsutabara was capable of tanking and taking in many hits or rounds against himself and was difficult to take down. * Constricting Vines: Tsutabara could summon out his vines and use them against his foes to either toss them away, strangle, whip them or choke them. * Toxin Gas: Tsutabara could generate lethal toxin-gas from himself through photosynthesis. * Telepathy: Tsutabara was capable of communicating to his kaijin henchmen, his kaiju, and the Tsutabarans telepathically while from afar to command them. It is not known though if he could do this still in his Hyper Tsutabara form. * Burrowing: Tsutabara can burrow underground at moderate speeds. * Energy Drainage: Tsutabara could make himself stronger by attaching one of his vines onto whoever and start sucking their energy away and applying it to himself, making him stronger. |-|Hyper Form= * Enhanced Strength: Hyper Tsutabara, now having actual limbs, is far stronger and capable of combat against his foes and inflicting some heavy damage. His "skin" has also became much more harder, as he was now armored by this thick hides and covered in vines. * Enhanced Durability: Despite the enhancement, Hyper Tsutabara in this form is only slightly more durable then he used to be. * Constricting Vines: Hyper Tsutabara's vines were stronger than in his original base form and could be used to punch or lash out against his foes. They could also be used to deflect enemy attacks or to act as a partial shield. * Corrosive Acid Beam: Hyper Tsutabara could spray out a deadly acidic beam from his mouth. * Toxin Gas: Hyper Tsutabara could emit the same amount of lethal toxin-gas, but now this time could shoot out clouds of it. * Machete Arm: Hyper Tsutabara's left arm was a giant blade-like weapon that resembled a machete that he could use to hack and slash at his opponents. |-|Neo Form= * Energy Absorption: Neo Tsutabara can make himself stronger by attaching one of his vines onto whoever and start sucking their energy away and applying it to himself, making him stronger. He can now also do this to buildings and vehicles, being able to drain their energy and after destroying them, regains his health and boosts his energy. * Acidic Fire Breath: Neo Tsutabara can fire a green-tinted, fiery acidic beam from his mouth. * Enhanced Durability: Neo Tsutabara has enhanced durability; being able to survive tank shells, missiles, flames, other bigger kaiju falling onto him and explosions with ease. * Burrowing: Neo Tsutabara can burrow underground at fast speeds. * Telepathy: Neo Tsutabara can of communicate to others telepathically while from afar to command them. * Mind Control: Neo Tsutabara can now control the minds of others with his own mind. However he has to focus in order to do so. It also does not work on weak-minded characters. * Constricting Vines: Neo Tsutabara can summon out his vines and use them against his foes to either toss them away, strangle, whip them or choke them. * Toxin Gas: Neo Tsutabara can generate lethal toxin-gas from himself through photosynthesis. * Extraordinary Jumper: Neo Tsutabara can leap from high heights in order to jump across building to building. Pawns * Akajii(deceased) * Aojii (deceased) * Umigaron (deceased) * Yamalgon (deceased) * Muchi (deceased) * Paraboran Quotes Trivia * Tsutabara was the second monster to appear in Sailor Fight! New WEB (2014) as well as the most recurring foe. * Tsutabara is the longest lasting Sailor Fight! monster, lasting about seven episodes all the way through. * Tsutabara's name does not translate particularly well into English at times; his name can be oddly mistranslated as "Plant monster butterfly". Strange. * Original names for his "Hyper Tsutabara" form were called "Overpowered Tsutabara", "Berserk Tsutabara" and "Ax Tsutabara". In the end the name was settled down to "Hyper Tsutabara". * Oddly enough, his species's name just so happens to be similar to his name. * Tsutabara's original introduction into RP was going to be much different. Originally he would have just appeared with an army of plant monsters, but this idea was heavily reworked as it seemed to be too similar to the Alien Plant Fauna RP that was going on at the time. Tsutabara was then later introduced into December 2016. * Tsutabara was also originally going to be a bestial kaiju, but was later given the ability to speak. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Mutants Category:Insane Category:Leaders Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Resurrected Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)